gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron From Ice
"Iron From Ice" is the first episode of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. It was released on December 2, 2014 for PC/Mac & PlayStation 4, on December 3, 2014 for Xbox One & Xbox 360, on December 4 for iOS and on December 9, 2014 for PlayStation 3. It was written by Andrew Grant and directed by Martin Montgomery. Plot This new story, set in the world of HBO’s award-winning TV series tells of House Forrester, a noble family from the north of Westeros, loyal to the Starks of Winterfell. Caught up in the events surrounding the War of the Five Kings, they are thrown into a maelstrom of bloody warfare, revenge, intrigue, and horror as they fight to survive while the seven kingdoms tear themselves apart. You will take on the role of different members of the Forrester household, and determine their fate through the choices you make; your actions and decisions will change the story around you. Summary At the Twins Outside of the Twins, the forces of Robb Stark are camped for the wedding of Edmure Tully. In House Forrester's part of the camp, everyone is talking among themselves, specifically debating the authenticity of the story of a soldier named Norren who claims to have been one of the soldiers who captured Jaime Lannister. Lord Gregor Forrester takes his squire Gared Tuttle aside to tell him that he plans to promote him but asks him to keep it to himself for the time being, soon after Norren's squire Bowen asks Gared to help him fetch some wine. While Gared and Bowen are fetching wine, Gared becomes suspicious after noticing that the soldiers of House Frey are armed and realizes that something is seriously wrong when he sees one load a crossbow. Bowen, however, is completely oblivious and Gared is forced to decide whether to make Bowen come back with him or leave him to die at the hands of the Frey soldiers. Gared (and Bowen if Gared didn't leave him) rush back to the camp as the chaos begins and is forced to fight a number of Frey soldiers, Gared then witnesses the death of Lord Gregor's son and heir Rodrik Forrester. When Gared returns to the camp the group attempt to make a stand but when Lord Gregor is wounded the others stay behind to buy time for him and Gared to escape. In a nearby forest Lord Gregor's wounds become too much to keep going so he forces Gared to leave without him after giving him two tasks. To return the family sword to Ironrath and to send a message to his Castellan Duncan Tuttle, the message being "the North Grove must not be lost" stressing that Duncan is the only one who should be told, after Gared begins to leave he turns around and sees Gregor being killed by Frey soldiers. In the North Before going to Ironrath Gared heads to his father's farm and finds three soldiers at his home killing his pigs. Gared discovers his wounded father lying helplessly on the ground for a brief moment. Then the men catch Gared spying on them and question the sword he's holding. After some brief dialogue a fight ensues between Gared and the Bolton soldiers. Gared is quickly disarmed by the Whitehill soldier named Britt however Gared still manages to adapt and kill the first Bolton soldier. After pushing Britt Gared runs for Lord Forrester's sword until he gets stabbed in the leg by Britt. After disarming Britt the second soldier attempts to murder Gared until he is pushed by Gared. Gared aims his sword at his chin. The man begs for mercy and claims he has a family, Gared is then given the choice to kill him to avenge his family or let him escape. Britt then promises Gared "Lord Whitehill will see you hang for this!", before fleeing. After the fight Gared runs toward his father who tells Gared he failed to save Gared's sister and passes away. Gared promises to his father that he'll kill the men who did this. After he leaves Ironrath, Gared hears distant screams which cause his horse to flee and leave Gared behind so Gared decides to investigate the screams. Gared is horrified to discover the screams are from an unfortunate man being Flayed by Ramsay Snow on his way to Ironrath. Gared steps on a twig which grabs a little of Ramsay's attention, Gared is faced with the decision to flee from the scene or stay still. If he stays still Gared hides behind the tree until Ramsay and his men leave, then walks up to the man and discovers he's dead and his entire torso has been flayed. In King's Landing Mira Forrester receives a letter from her mother informing her that Ramsay Snow is heading to Ironrath and asks her to ask Margaery Tyrell to aid House Forrester. After reading the letter there is a knock on the door, when Mira answers it turns out to be a coal boy named Tom who asks to come in, if Mira accepts the boy tries to start idle conversation by asking her if she's Margaery's maid and also warns her that he overheard Margaery and Cersei Lannister talking about her. When the Tom leaves Margaery then enters the room and tells Mira that she has to go and see the Queen, Mira is advised not to say what she really thinks before the meeting. Mira and Lady Margaery then go to meet Queen Cersei and her brother Tyrion Lannister the Master of Coin, Cersei attempts to assess where Mira's loyalty lies as well as what kind of woman she is, how satisfied she is depends on who Mira says she's loyal towards, after she has finished she goes to speak to Lady Margaery in private. While Tyrion is walking her out of the throne room he informs her that dealing with the Ironwood is actually the responsibility of the Master of Coin and offers to arrange for the crown to secure Ironwood from House Forrester rather than giving it to a different house although he warns her that it neither Lady Margaery nor Queen Cersei would look on it favorably and warns that attempting this could also be dangerous for Mira and her house, Mira can choose whether or not to accept his offer. Upon returning to Margaery's quarters a fellow handmaiden named Sera asks her how it went, afterwards they discuss the upcoming wedding until Lady Margaery returns, Mira then has the opportunity to ask Lady Margaery to help her family, if she doesn't then Margaery says she will try to help her family once she is Queen. If Mira does ask for help Margaery reassures her that she can ask in front of Sera and states that she can be trusted although she will relent if Mira asks for Sera to leave, regardless Mira shows Margaery the letter sent by her mother and asks her to ask The King to restrain the Boltons from harming House Forrester, although nervous about the idea Margaery agrees to make the request. If Mira does make the request then the scene begins with her sitting in Margaery's quarters when Sara walks in. If she was dismissed she's hurt that Mira didn't trust her with whatever is going on and wonders if they're actually friends, if she was not dismissed she's sympathetic to Mira's situation and asks if there's any way that she can help. While the two handmaidens are talking Margaery walks in, it turns out Joffrey angrily refused and even got aggressive as shown by the tear on her dress, Mira leaves Margaery's quarters to warn her family that Margaery was unsuccessful. The scene then switches to the corridor outside Margaery's quarters (or begins if Mira did not ask Margaery for help), Tom then appears and begins speaking to her, he offers to help her and asks for her to trust him, he says that he knows people who are willing to help her but leaves before he can elaborate when he hears footsteps. In Ironrath Gared arrives at the entrance to Ironrath and the guards tell each other to inform the Castellan ( Duncan Tuttle). Duncan runs towards Gared and he tells Duncan the fate of his family. Gared enters the castle and tells the maester about his family and how it's unfair. Maester Ortengryn agrees and tells Gared that "This never would've happened with the Starks in power". They switch the subject about the men that killed Gared's family and how they got what was coming for them. After all the dialogue the Maester tells Gared to hold open the wound so he could use maggots to heal his wound. After doing what he says Gared and Ortengryn discuss Rodrik Forrester and Lord Gregor Forrester and how Lord Forrester saved Gared instead of his son Rodrik. Gared reveals to the maester there was nothing he could do. Then the Maester request's Gared to walk around to put weight on his leg. This gives you a chance to walk around and discover more about House Forrester and its household. After walking around Lady Elissa Forrester and Talia Forrester enter the room. Talia asks Gared mournfully if his family is really dead Gared remains silent,Talia apologizes and so does Gared. The Maester tells Talia "Off to bed now. Hurry on". Gared informs Elissa about Rodrik and Gregor Forrester. Elissa asks if her husband Gregor said anything before he died (it's also possible for Gared to reveal the North Grove). Then suddenly, Ser Royland Degore and Duncan Tuttle are arguing about how the death of Gared's family and disagreeing on what to do about it. Gared then gives the Maester his sword and he walks out of the room. Gared joins the argument and you could either side with Royland that they need to make a stand against the Whitehills or his uncle Duncan who says that they should use their heads. Duncan then suggests they should not keep his nephew Gared and that he needs to go to the wall for his own protection. Royland disagrees, however Gared knows that is what's best. Duncan says he could use his horse and have plenty of food during the journey to the wall. Then, they walk outside and Gared tells Duncan what Lord Forrester told him. "The North Grove must never be lost", Duncan asks if he told anyone else. Gared's dialogue options depend on if you revealed the North Grove to the Maester, Lady Forrester, or kept it secret. After the discussion Gared hops on the horse and gallops on it to the wall until he is stopped by Talia Forrester who gives him her necklace. Then he continues to ride his horse to The Night's Watch. The chapter then ends. The next chapter begins with Ethan, Talia, and Ryon Forrester playing hide and seek in the Ironrath woods. They try to look for Ethan who is hiding behind a tree, which worries Ryon. Then Ethan reveals himself (or Talia reveals him). Until Ryon tells Ethan he doesn't like hide and seek anymore because it scares him. The subject changes to Rodrik and Mira Forrester and how he wishes Mira is okay. He even mentions Gared being sent to the wall, and Talia wonders what he did. Talia mentions Duncan and Ser Royland arguing about somebody looking for revenge. Ryon says Ser Royland is worried about Ethan because he lacks fighting skills and mentions him calling Ethan a milksop. Ethan is irate about this and says it's not good, Talia says that Ser Royland taught Rodrik, Asher, and her to fight, then suggests that he should teach Ethan. Then Talia mentions how she, Rodrik, Ethan, and Asher used play together in the woods for hours, Ryon asks where he was when that used to happen. Ethan responds that he wasn't born yet. Afterwards, Talia talks about how everything changed, Rodrik became a lord in training and never smiled anymore, including Asher who just got angry at everything. She asks Ethan not to change, you could say he has to change or agree with her. Ryon says since Ethan is the new lord he could do anything he wants such as Ryon having all the sweets wants. Then Ser Royland interrupts saying Ethan is needed in the Great Hall for Lord Whitehill. He says he is demanding an audience with the lord. You have three choices, to show him who's lord, stay with Talia and Ryon, or listen to him. No matter what Ethan goes regardless and he listens to Ser Royland. The next scene takes place in the Great Hall when Duncan tells Lord Ethan Lord Whitehill knows Gared is a squire to this House or was. Ser Royland barges "Is. Was. It makes no difference! The Whitehills were clearly in the wrong, so don't give them satisfaction." His next lines depend on the choice Ethan made outside and to do something similar to Lord Whitehill or if you "stayed" he says you have to take a stand to him. After some brief arguing about what to say to Lord Whitehill, he arrives with many men and says to Lord Ethan "My condolences to your father and brother", Ethan can shake his hand, thank him, or ignore his hand. Either way he says he regrets not driving the dagger into Lord Gregor Forrester's heart himself to which Ethan is enraged by, the same with Lord Whitehill. After that he yells that there is no bread and salt. Lord Whitehill says "You Forresters have shit on us for generations. Well now the Starks are no longer around to have your back are they? We're the power in the North now!" Ser Royland responds by saying Roose Bolton is the Warden of the North. Lord Whitehill responds by exclaiming "And we've been his bannermen for five fucking centuries! You cunt!" Then he gestures Britt to tell his side of the story of the catastrophe in the North. He claims Gared attacked him and his men for no reason. Ethan disagrees by exclaiming that Britt and his men killed his entire family. Lord Whitehill exclaims Ethan lost pig farmers, not soldiers. Then he asks where Gared is, you could lie to him, tell him the half truth, or be completely honest. He reacts by threatening Lord Ethan he better bring Gared back or he will answer to Roose Bolton. He yells "What kind of fucking house is this?!" Lady Forrester interrupts by responding firmly "A House of honorable men". Lord Whitehill is surprised by her appearance and stops his angry attitude. She advises Lord Whitehill is bellowing like a wounded boar and asks where his manners are. Lord Whitehill being the angry disrespectful person he that is threatens Ethan he's going to send a raven to Roose Bolton that says his men were murdered and Lord Ethan denied him his justice, then he leaves the room and the door closes not before until Britt glares at Ethan. Duncan and Royland's next lines depend on how the confrontation with Lord Whitehill went. Elissa informs the three to prepare a raven to send a message to Mira in King's Landing. This chapter begins with Ethan walking up to the tower until Maester Ortengryn talks to Ethan that there are those who might be uncertain about his leadership though there are many Forrester lords behind him such as Lord Gerhard the Tall, Thorren the Bold who seized the Whitehills from the river valley, and finally Gregor the Good. Maester Ortengryn explains that the lord did not bear the responsibility to lead his men and other tasks alone, which is why he explains Ethan needs a sentinel to show that he is decisive and in control of House Forrester. The conversation stops when they see Ser Royland and a stranger walking and kicks him out of rage. He orders Lord Ethan for his judgement, the man claims he was trying to survive. Everyone stares at the man when he yells "This house is doomed! We all fucking know it!" he is then hit by Ser Royland. He informs Ethan he was supposed to be guarding their weapons when instead they caught him stealing them. Duncan reveals he stole two shields and three spears, Ethan asks if he admitted the crime. Erik responds by saying he has no wish to die and everyone should do what he did, he claims it's not stealing if you're taking what's yours by right. He questions Ethan about the lack of pay and the scarcity of bread and wine until he is hit once again by Ser Royland, after that you could tell him angrily to be calm, ask him if he admitted the crime, or tell him we're in this together, he responds not until he is hit for the last time by Ser Royland. After that Duncan and Royland tell Ethan which punishment to carry out. Royland suggests to cut three of his fingers because it was his father's usual sentence for this crime, Duncan calls him out on that because he tells him the men are on edge. Royland says angrily the men can't do whatever they want. Duncan suggests Ethan could send Erik to the wall to join the Night's Watch. After the crowd is shushed form their outbursts Erik says helplessly "If you punish me, you'll be punishing an innocent man, it'll be injustice my lord. Ethan has three choices, to show him mercy, send him to the wall , or take three fingers. If you choose to take three fingers Erik begs him not to until he is restrained by a guard and forces his hand on a stump and then either Ethan or Royland carries out the sentence. If you send him to the wall he is restrained by the guards and again begs Ethan not to make that call. If Ethan chooses to free him the crowd boo's and Erik thanks Lord Ethan for his mercy until an angry Royland berates Ethan for his decision, though he denies his outburst. Duncan informs Ethan they should speak about their gold reserves soon, Erik thanks Ethan again and says he'll never forget his debt to them and to House Forrester. Either way everyone leaves the scene and continues where they left off. Maester Ortengryn claims it was unpleasant though a lord must mete out punishment when it's due, if Ethan questions the Maester if what he did was right he either says "Disloyalty shouldn't be rewarded if others will take advantage of your mercy" (if Ethan showed Erik mercy), "The Wall seems like a fitting place for a thief, hopefully he doesn't take his anger on Gared, the poor squire" (if Ethan sent Erik to the wall), or "I don't support mutilation" (if Ser Royland or Ethan took three of Erik's fingers). Maester Ortengryn tells Ethan a sentinel could help him in the face of disloyalty, someone he could trust. He tells Ethan Ser Royland and Duncan are fit for the role though neither thinks highly of the other, Ethan asks who he should choose, Maester Ortengryn suggests he should talk to Duncan and Royland and solicit other people's opinions about them. Maester Ortengryn gives Ethan the bracer of the sentinel along with informing Ethan tonight is his first small council meeting and he has to bestow the sentinel's bracer, Ethan thanks him and takes the bracer, you then have a chance to walk around and talk to people. Starting with Ryon in a generous mood at first when he shows Lord Ethan the names he put on the wooden sword he was carving, Rodrik and Ethan. The subject is switched to him asking if Erik was the Forresters enemy, you could say he was their enemy, rules must be enforced, or he wasn't their enemy. Ryon could wish he hurt him (if Ethan sent him to the Wall or shown him mercy) or he won't add that (if Ethan or Royland took three fingers). Either way Ryon's attitude changes to irate due to his father Lord Forrester's death and how he claims he will find the men who took them someday and he will have a real sword when he does. Ethan then talks with his uncle Malcolm Branfield by first discussing how difficult the decision was by saying to him "I saw what you did today and it's not an easy thing to do, showing mercy to a man who admits his guilt" (if you sent him to the Wall or shown him mercy) or "Dealing out a harsh punishment, no matter how warranted". After that brief chat he informs Ethan he should finish packing by nightfall, Ethan asks where he is going. He responds by advising Ethan he is sending Asher back under Elissa Forrester's order, Ethan is a little angry at this because his mother didn't say this to him. He asks Ethan to be gentle to his mother when it comes to discussing this with his mother. After that Ethan admits he has to name a sentinel, Malcolm suggests Ser Royland because House Forrester needs a warrior for the war that is happening, including the likes of Ramsay Snow. The conversation stops when Ethan's sister Talia interrupts saying she needs to talk to Ethan. The part of the conversation where Talia informs Ethan Mira has asked for Lady Margaery's help is depending on if Mira has asked for her help. Talia tells Ethan she saw what he did to that man, though it is optional for her to call him cruel if he or Ser Royland chopped of Erik's fingers. If you showed Erik mercy or sent him to the wall Talia doesn't call Lord Ethan cruel. Though either way he says House Forrester can't afford any mistakes considering all that happened throughout the story. Ethan asks Talia who should be his sentinel, she suggests Duncan Tuttle because he is trustworthy and smart, while she says Ser Royland will most likely make matters worse. If Ethan talks to Ser Royland he could ask him about sentinels and ask him the state of their defenses. If he asks him the second question he says that he and his men will show Ramsay Snow how tough they are. Ethan asks who should his sentinel, Ser Royland suggests himself because he could be useful for war and everyone knows him. He informs Ethan Duncan sent Gared to the wall and made him look weak to the Whitehills. Ethan could possibly disagree with him saying he's a good man, to which he agrees, though according to him he has no business being sentinel because he likes to talk, while he claims it's the time for action, the conversation stops there. Then Ethan can talk to Duncan Tuttle standing next to a table and asks him who should be sentinel. Duncan asks who he should favor for the role, if Ethan asks if Ser Royland is worthy he admits he's a fine warrior, though he claims his ignorance will get everyone killed, Ethan thanks him for his advice and they go back to their business. When Ethan is finished he goes back to Maester Ortengryn and calls a council meeting to announce his decision, after choosing either Duncan or Ser Royland then move on to the business of Ramsay Snow, discussing whether to use diplomacy as Duncan suggests, to bargain with the Ironwood as Ortengryn suggests or to meet him with a show of force as Ser Royland suggests, although the decision is left up to Lord Ethan, after the meeting Elissa talks to Ethan and asks Ethan for permission to send Malcolm to find Ethan's older brother Asher, Ethan can decide whether to grant it or not. When Ramsay arrives at Ironrath he decides between his constant attempts to mock and intimidate Ethan to give House Whitehill all of the Ironwood, although he's persuaded to give them half instead when House Forrester's skill with it is pointed out to him, he installs a Whitehill garrison in Ironrath led by Gryff Whitehill and after taking an interest in Talia he considers taking her with him although he quickly changes his mind, possibly due to Ethan's interference. After this due to Ethan's bravery or intelligence Ramsay decides he's not worth the trouble and suddenly stabs him in the throat. He takes Ryon who would now be the new lord of Ironrath and gives him to Lord Whitehill as a ward, telling him to kill the boy if there's any trouble, after Ramsay and the Whitehills leave the episode ends with Ethan succumbing to his wounds. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. Did Gared stay with Bowen? *Stayed with Bowen - 66.4% *Left Bowen behind - 33.6% Who did Mira swear loyalty to? *Swore loyalty to King Joffrey - 62.1% *Swore loyalty to Margaery Tyrell - 37.9% What was Erik's fate? *Erik was sent to the Wall - 35.4% *Erik had three fingers removed - 16% *Erik was freed - 48.6% Who became Sentinel? *Duncan Tuttle became Sentinel - 69.5% *Ser Royland became Sentinel - 30.5% Where did Ethan meet Ramsay Snow? *Ramsay was met in the great hall - 49.4% *Ramsay was met at the gate - 50.6% Telltale Site Choices These choices are only available if you are registered to the Telltale Games website and have also registered your Telltale account in game as well. When Ramsay takes Talia, how did you respond? *Grabbed Talia away from Ramsay - 47.9% Did you volunteer to go to the Wall? *Volunteered to go to the Wall - 35.3% How did you greet Queen Cersei? *Knelt before Queen Cersei - 64.5% *Stood tall before Queen Cersei - 3.7% Did you form an alliance with Tyrion? *Chose an alliance with Tyrion - 79% Did you ask for Margaery for help? *Asked Margaery to help your family - 80.8% Did you steal from Margaery? *Did not steal something from Margaery's desk - 45% Appearances :Main: Iron From Ice/Appearances Playable Characters *Gared Tuttle *Lord Ethan Forrester *Mira Forrester First *Gared Tuttle *Bowen *Norren *Thermund *Lord Gregor Forrester *Lady Elissa Forrester *Rodrik Forrester *Mira Forrester *Lord Ethan Forrester *Talia Forrester *Ryon Forrester *Gared's Father *Gared's Sister *Duncan Tuttle *Ser Royland Degore *Lord Ludd Whitehill *Britt *Ortengryn *Malcolm Branfield *Tom *Sera Flowers *Erik Deaths *Bowen, stabbed in the neck by a Frey soldier (Player-determined) *Thermund, killed by Frey soldiers *Norren, killed by Frey soldiers *Lord Gregor Forrester, Stabbed in the chest by Frey soldier *Gared's Sister, killed by Britt Warrick and his fellow soldiers *Unnamed soldier 1, killed by Gared Tuttle *Unnamed soldier 2, killed by Gared Tuttle (Player-determined) *Gared's Father, killed by Britt Warrick and his fellow soldiers *Unnamed flayed man, flayed by Ramsay Snow *Lord Ethan Forrester, stabbed in the neck by Ramsay Snow Production Cast Starring *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow *Daniel Kendrick as Gared Tuttle *Martha Mackintosh as Mira Forrester *Christopher Nelson as Lord Ethan Forrester *Lara Pulver as Lady Elissa Forrester *J.B. Blanc as Malcolm Branfield & Thermund & Gared's Father *Robin Atkin Downes as Lord Gregor Forrester & Duncan Tuttle *David Franklin as Maester Ortengryn *Brian George as Ser Royland Degore *Geoff Leesley as Lord Ludd Whitehill & Norren *Alistair James as Britt *Natasha Loring as Sera *Yuri Lowenthal as Tom & Erik *Matthew Mercer as Bowen *Molly Stone as Talia Forrester *Louis Suc as Ryon Forrester Cast Notes *In the credits Malcolm Branfield is incorrectly named as Malcolm Forrester. Notes *The episode title is the official motto of House Forrester. Memorable Quotes Player-determined quotes are marked with *. *'Sera Flowers': "Once they know your true heart, the lords and ladies will have no choice but to love you." *'Margaery Tyrell': "Do you agree?" *'Mira Forrester': "People are not always so easy to please. If you showed Cersei your true heart, she would stab it with a fork." * *'Margaery Tyrell': "You learn very quickly." * Image Gallery TTG GoT Your Story Begins.png TTG GoT Ironrath Promo.png IFI Pre-Release 1.png IFI Pre-Release 2.png IFI Pre-Release 3.png IFI Pre-Release 4.png IFI Pre-Release 5.png IFI Pre-Release 6.png IFI Pre-Release 7.png GOT Telletale Games EP 01.png mira forrester.jpg|Mira Forrester facing Queen Cersei mira and cersei.jpg de:Eisen aus Eis (Episode) ru:Железо изо льда fr:De la Glace naît le Fer Category:Telltale Game Episodes Category:Episodes